


Think of lip care

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Lip Fixation, Lip care, M/M, Mention of sex, Not Beta Read, Oral Fixation, chapstick, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Lionel have one fixation about the lips of Crisitano where it's not totally taken care.But what if it's something done by Cristiano for make react Lionel ?





	Think of lip care

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while sick and have issue with my lips and think of this idea
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Leo was so distracted when they watched games of Madrid or even when he saw pics of Ronaldo about his lips.  
Yeah, his lips are beautiful, but they have one issue they should be taken care of this...  
He has kissed him multiples times when they have hookup (they were friends with benefits) but comes on how can this guy doesn't really care about his lips, and his lips were the most beautiful thing.  
  
He texted him and said to him "You should take care of your lips, maybe have a chapstick"  
  
Cristiano has answer "What happens with my lips?"  
  
"You should really take care of that, just one advice"  
  
"Why? So they would be great when I suck you or kiss you?"  
  
"Yeah maybe" he answers with a smile  
  
Then happen the Clasico and yeah Leo was distracted by this...  
He just wanted to kiss him and tell him "Your lips are so beautiful, just take care of them"  
  
They had one draw 1-1 after the game they have seen each other like they do at every time.  
  
"You distract me so much" say, Leo  
  
"How I distract you?"  
  
"With your lips" and he kisses him  
  
Cristiano return the kiss  
  
"What the deal with my lips they are okay"  
  
"You seem to not totally take care of this, like if you are stressed or when you play when it's cold it's not protected... I'm little worried about that because they are beautiful. And you are also beautiful."  
  
"Are you telling me that you are distracted by my lips and also the fact that you are worried about me. And that you found me as beautiful. Does it mean you love me?"  
  
Leo kiss him  
  
Yeah he loved him, he thought he could stop these feelings about him when they hook up but he couldn't stop he loved him and wanted more than be friend with benefits.  
  
Cristiano kiss him  
  
" I love you too by the way. And I guess my little game was good"  
  
"what?" say Leo  
  
" usually I take care of my lips but I saw you have one addiction to my lips and decide to do something for seeing if you react at this and saw if we could end up to tell our feelings, so I guess it's going well"  
  
They kiss again  
  
"Yes, I love you Cris, when I have agreed to be friends with benefits I have told to myself that maybe I should not fall in love but I was wrong and I began to be so fixated at your, thinking of you always."  
  
"It's the same for me"  
  
They spend the night where they made love, they don't need to be at hotel anymore for be with each other they could meet at their home where little by little, Cris have the key of Leo and Leo of Cris, he leaves the clothes little by little at each other home and they see each other more often.


End file.
